Five times
by Eve Prime
Summary: Optimus Prime watches out for everyone on Team Prime. So here are five times she for filled her leader and motherly duties and one time they all reciprocated the feeling. Sorry about the awful summary. I hope the story is better. Fem Optimus Prime. Don't like fem Prime don't read
1. Rafael

**Hello everyone of this Fanfic universe. So this is my first story and I thought I would do a transformers story. I was inspired to write this by a fellow writer of mine, CyberKia. If you really want an awesome Transformers Prime story, I would suggest the story, The Plan. And also its sequel. Anyways. I have been reading her story's, but she hasn't been able to read mine since I didn't have any up yet so here it is. **

**The thing with this chapter was that I was wracking my brain trying to find a good topic for Optimus and Rafael to talk about kind of like a mother, son talk. And what would you guess I saw on a TV show the other night. So that is an explanation as to where this plot bunnies cam from. And if it has slipped your notice, this is a Fem-Optimus Prime story so you may turn back now if this is not your cuppa tea, I suggest you turn back now. As for the rest of you, here are some disclaimers:**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Transformers Prime or Hasbro. (Sorry if I spelled their name wrong.) If I did, the series would continue after a third season. **

**Hope You all enjoy, Eve Prime.**

* * *

><p>Rafael was feeling under the weather on a Wednesday. His mom and dad had gone to work leaving him at home alone. He was really quite lonely just sitting at home playing video games. Though it was his favorite pass time, he would rather go the base and hang out with bumble bee. But him and most of the team were out looking for energone. He stood up to go and grab something to drink. As he was walking by the his front door he saw a blue and red semi parked out side. He jump up in excitement which sent him into a coughing fit. Once he had recovered he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a juice box and went out into the street in his pajamas.<p>

"Rafael. I thought that maybe you might want to go for a ride? Is that fine with you?" Raf thought for a moment.

"Ya sure. I would love to go for a ride." Optimus opened the passenger side door so that Raf could get in. He climbed into the seat and buckled up and started to drink on his juice box. Optimus started forward. They drove for a couple of minuets in silence before Raf shivered.

"Are you cold?" Optimus turned the heat up and pointed it towards Rafael's small body.

"Thank you Optimus." After a few more minuets of silence Rafael broke it. "So um. Can I ask you something?" They had just reached the edge of the town.

"Anything you want. If in turn I may ask you a question?" Rafe squirmed in his seat a little. He seemed to have a very pressing question that he didn't know how to go about asking. Optimus was able to seance this from the feelings he was giving off. Humans were very expressive if you were able to read them. "Rafael. I find that when you want to ask a question, just to get it out."

"Ya. Ya your right. Um. Have you ever liked someone, who you really shouldn't like, but you do any ways?" Optimus suddenly stopped and the air went cold.

"Um. I, um-" Optimus started again and the air went back to normal. She searched for the words to explain. She knew Raf felt very awkward because he had asked.

"Sorry I asked." He went back to drinking his juice as they went up the winding path up into the mountains.

"No it is alright. But, let us wait until we reach our destination. If that is fine with you?" Raf nodded. And finished off his juice box. After about another five minuets they arrived at the top of a mountain. Raf got out and went and sat on top of a rock while Optimus transformed into her Autobot form and sat next to him with her legs dangeling off the cliff. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment while Optimus decided on what to say to the young human.

"Once, Quite a long time ago on Cybertron, I thought I harbored feelings for someone who I really should have know was not in love with me." She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "May I inquire why you ask?" Raf had to take a moment to snap out of his trance and pick his jaw up off the ground. Optimus Prim, In Love?! He looked down at his shoes so as not to seem rude.

"I asked because, well, Bumble Bee never liked, or loved someone, and it felt strange asking Arcee or Bulkhead, or even Ratchet. And since your the leader I thought you might have some advice to give me, or, I just, don't know why I asked." Rafael trailed off as Optimus gave a small oh. She didn't know what it was, but she new that there was something more that he wanted to ask her so she decided to give him a gentle nudge.

"Rafael, is there someone that you would like to know better then as a friend?" She gave the little human a faint smile.

"Ya. Well kind of. She is in my class at school, but she is already in a relationship. Or something."

"You know. At such a young age, you are really just making friendships, and not relationships. I think unless you really like her, then you should just ask to be friends." He thought this over for a moment.

"Well then how do I know if I really like her or not?" Optimus thought about it for a moment.

"Well, tell me what like about her."

"She is pretty, and, uh funny, um. Well, um." Optimus gave him a knowing look. "I guess I kinda see what you mean."

"See. All that you like about her his her looks, but you like something of her personality. You have what you need for a friendship. When you get older you will find someone who makes you laugh, who is there to protect you and will help keep you safe as you will her. All you must do is wait." She gave Raf an awkward smile. He felt a little pride rise in his chest. He knew that she wasn't really used to these kind of things. She had a far off look as she looked off into the sunset. Raf shivered a little and Optimus noticed.

"Raf. Would you like to sit with me?" He nodded as Optimus moved her hand and Rafael moved into it then went and sat on her thigh leaning against her middle. He felt her turn up her internal temperature as he snuggled into her. She placed one of her hands behind her and the other over Raf as he fell asleep. She looked out at the sunset. Even if she didn't always show it, she truly loved all the children as her own. She would do anything for them.

"Oh Optimus? Didn't you want to ask me a *_Yawn* _question?" She looked down at the tiny little form that was huddled up. It brought one of her rare smiles to her face.

"I just wanted to inquire why you were acting a little different, but I think this has answered it." She felt him relax back into her and fall into a restful sleep.


	2. The End

_**Hello there everyone. So I have decided not to continue with this story. The inspiration has just died and I haven't really gotten any feedback on this story except from CyberKia. So unless there is a sudden outburst, I am not going to continue with this Fic.**_

_**But fear not. For anyone who cares, I am right now working on another story that I hope to have posted soon. So at least I will have that. I'm sorry anyone who actually liked the idea of this story. So ya. That's about it. Till my next story everyone. :)  
><strong>_


	3. Bumblebee

_**Why hello there all you beautiful wonderful peoples. Betcha didn't expect for me to post on this story again. Well here's the thing. I was going through my emails when i got the notification that in the last few hours I have gotten a whole bunch of feed back on this story. Well not a whole bunch, but like enough that I was inspired to keep going. I already had this chapter pretty much done, just some small adjustments so I decided to post this chapter and see how it is received. **_

_**Now I am still working on that other story I mentioned, but I wanted to say this. I did not post that other chapter to get responses from you amazing people. I fully intended to end this story and never look back. But you amazing and wonderful people changed my mind. So here is your well fought for new chapter you guys. I hope you enjoy it, but fair warning. The last little bit (in my humble opinion) is kinda rubbish. So sorry in advance. If ya'll beg to differ, or you think the end is leaving something to be desired, leave a review and tell me so. I read every single on. So onto the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Bumble Bee was sitting on the ledge looking over the desert on top of the base. It didn't matter what anyone said, he still felt responsible for what had happened to Raf. He should have been more careful. He should have known that Megatron was coming to get them. He should have done better. He suddenly heard the lift doors open and then heard heavy foot steps. He knew immediately who it was.<p>

"Oh, Bumblebee. I did not see you." Bee smiled slightly.

_[That's okay. Is there something you needed?.] _Bee loved the Prime like a mother, (Or whatever the humans called their carriers.) But right now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"I just usually come up here when ever I need to think something through. But seeing that you have taken this spot, I shall just content myself with going for a drive." She turned to leave but then she stopped. "Bumblebee. Is there something that is plaguing your mind right now?" _Why. Why Primus. Can't I just wallow in self pity without her trying to make me feel better? _He was going to tell her it was nothing, but then she would say something about her always being their to talk to and totally guilt tripping him into telling her what was the matter. He really didn't feel like going through all of that so he decided to say what was on his mind.

_[I just feel responsible for what happened to Raf. I should have done something for him. But I just let him get hurt. And...] _Bee had to stop for a moment to reset his connection with the Prime. _'Stupid emotions.'_ While he had been talking Optimus had come up beside him and sat next to him. She had her head down as she was concentrating on his words. She looked up at him when he stopped imploring him to go on and get this all of his spark. _[I just know if it had been you or anyone else, he would have been saved all the pain. And his poor carrier.] _He felt a small drop of lubricant fall down his cheek. He tried to wipe it of before Optimus saw, but evidently she did because she place a comforting servo on his shoulder.

"Bee. If Raf were my son, I would have wanted you to be their not any of the others. You and Raf have a very special connection, stronger then that of the others. And as for everything else, if any one is to blame for what happened it is Megatron. He should never have tried to hurt you or Rafael. But since we can not blame him directly you may blame me." Bee knew that a Prime didn't really show emotion, but he could see the guilt on her face.

_[What? How is it your fault?] _She gave a sad smile.

"If I had dealt with Megatron a millenia ago then we would not have lost so many comrades and Raf would never have been hurt and you might still have your voice and all of us our home." She stood up to leave. "But if I had ended his life, we would never have come to earth. We wouldn't have our human friends and I would not be able to see the way all of your optics light up whenever they are with us. But worst of all, I probably wouldn't even know you." She turned and crossed to the lift.

_[Optimus. It really isn't your fault_. _Everything that has happened has happened by the will of Primus.] _Optimus smiled at him over her shoulder.

"I would rather take the blame for something then have it bring down those who are closest to me." She went down the lift. Bee walked back over to the ledge and after a couple of minuets he saw Optimus drive out of their base in auto form and head out on to the road. He felt sorry for her. But he knew that he would not be the one to put anymore guilt onto her conscious.

He paused for a moment. He tried to recall a time when he had seen the pain of this war come across his leaders face plate. He realized that he didn't really notice his leader that often. Sure, she was the last Prime. But he had known her now for years and the novelty of that fact had sort of worn off. But to just look away when she was so obviously in pain. Well not obviously, but it was pretty clear if you knew to look.

Bumblebee stepped into the lift and headed back down to the central hub of their base thinking on how he could start to rectify the damage between the team and their leader. "Hay, Bee. Up for a video game?" He looked over towards Raf and gave an affirmative beep. As they started their game, Bee set up a mental reminder to talk to Ratchet about this. Until then he would make an effort to be more thoughtful of Optimus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why hello again. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to CyberKia, Azul the blue, and Jacob Shives. Thank you all so much, and thanks to all those who favorited (is this even a word?) and fallowed. I appreciate you all. Till next time. (For we shall meet )<br>**_


	4. Jack

_**Hay everyone. So, so, so sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been working with a friend of mine on a story she is writing. Also this past weekend I was acting in a play so that has been keeping me busy. I wanted to let you all know that I have changed a couple of things inside of the description of this story. I realized that I had the rating wrong so I went back through and changed it to a T. I changed it for this chapter because I felt I couldn't get the slezzball jerk across without the language. But I won't be using so much in the rest of the chapters.**_

_**Also, I would like to state that I have just realized that this story is going to be a lot longer then five chapters. So what I am wondering is whether or not you would like me to change the name of this story so that it is less confusing, or just keep it as it is? **_

_**Anyways, thank you all for your support over the last few chapters. Thank you all so much. I would like to note that I am almost finished with the first chapter of my new story, so if you are interested in that, keep a look out for it. I hope to upload it soon. And if you couldn't care less, well then that is up to you. Well anyways, I always appreciate feed back. Till the next chapter. Love you all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. All of the characters belong to Hasbro except for my OC.**_

_**P.S. WOuld also like to mention that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. So internet brownies for everyone. Or you could make actual brownies to eat. Whatever **_

* * *

><p>Jack was having a bad week. Scratch that. He was having one of the worst weeks of his short but meaningful life. It all started off with him meeting his mom's new boyfriend. This was the first guy his mom had dated since his dad died. At first he was willing to give him a chance but that all changed when they were alone. They had all been siting and talking when his mom got a message from her work saying they needed her. She decided that it would be good if Jack and him had some time to bond.<p>

_It was all fine for the first few minuets. "Greg" had turned on the TV to some car racing program and they sat in silence just watching._

_"Hay kid. Your mom keep any beer in this house?" _

_"No. Of course not. She's a nurse. She knows the damage it can do to people." Greg glared at him._

_"I didn't ask for the fucking encyclopedia version. Just a stupid yes or no. Since I'm going to be your step-dad you better remember that." Jack was taken aback by this statement. His mom had said she had only known him for a couple months._

_"Why do you think that?" He gave Jack this really, slimy look. It made Jack's insides churn._

_"Because she is so eager. She will do anything for attention. Man. And I'll tell ya. If every girl with your moma's ass was as eager as yours, well I'd be getting laid daily." Jack just about threw up. No one talked about his mom like that. No one. _

_"Where do you get off saying that you perv. Who the heck do you think you are, that you can say such awful things about a my mom." Greg quickly stood up and with their height difference, he was a little intimidating. _

_"Listen twerp. I'm the man of this house now. So I can say whatever the fuck I want to say. Especially about your mom. And if you ever talk to me like that again," Greg brought his hand up and back handed Jack so hard that he fell. "That slap will be the least of your worries. Now be a good little boy, and go to the story and buy me some beer."_

That was Jack's first encounter with Greg. He had told his mom what had happened but she didn't really want to hear it. To make matters worse, Greg had been over to their house every day that week and whenever his mom wasn't around, he would abuse Jack. He couldn't stand how he had saved the world on numerous occasions, but he couldn't stand up to a bully.

_The Present:_

"Whoa Jack. What happened to your face?" Jack glared over at Miko. He was really in no mood to put up with Miko today. He realized that he had a black eye and a busted lip without Miko pointing it out to him.

"Ya Jack. What happened? Did you get in another fight with Vince?" Jack glared over at Arcee._ 'I wish. If it had been him, I would have come out of it looking way better.'_

"No. And I don't want to talk about it." He glared at the two pestering females.

"Come on, Jacky. You can tell us if you have a pwobwom." Miko used a baby-ish tone that really rubbed Jack the wrong way. He just wished they would leave him alone.

"Would you just shut it Miko. Just stop being such an attention grabber. It really pisses me off. So just shut it." Jack stormed passed a very stunned and sum what hurt Miko towards the lift that lead to the plateau on top of the base. He just needed some air.

"Well what the heck crawled down his thought and died." Miko crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the place Jack had been only moments ago. Everyone was silent and shock at Jack's outburst. Arcee started towards the lift.

"I'll go talk with him." She was stopped by a large servo being placed on her shoulder to stop her. She turned and looked up into the optics of her leader.

"No. I shall go." She was about to protest when Optimus raised her servo to silence her. "I believe that what Jack need's right now is someone that he knows but does not share such a bound as you share with him. He might be more forth coming with me then you." Arcee crossed her arms over her chest but still silently nodded in agreement. Optimus made her way over towards the lift doors and then headed for the roof. She realized that it was a weak argument and that this could go to the pit and back faster then she would like, but she new what the signs he was exhibiting meant and she new that from personal experience, she could deal with this.

* * *

><p>Jack stalked around on the roof. He felt bad about yelling at Miko. But he really couldn't bring himself to care so much. He new he should head back down and apologize and tell them that he is just having some difficulty in school. Ya. That would work. Well it would have if he hadn't heard the lift coming up to the roof. He was expecting Arcee. Maybe even Miko to give him a piece of her mind. But never in a million years did he expect to see the red and blue color pattern of Optimus Prime standing in that lift. In a way he was glade it was her and not his guardian or Miko.<p>

"Jack? Is it alright if I come and speak with you?"

"Ya. Sure Optimus. What do you want to talk about?" He turned away from her and looked out at the horizon. She walked over towards him.

"Jack. I know that something is the matter. And please. Unless it actually has to do with your school, do not tell me that is the problem."

_'Dang it. I need to remember to ask Ratchet is Prime's had some sort of telepathic abilties.' _Jack was silent. Well now he wasn't going to use the school excuse. It wouldn't be right. "Jack. You can always talk with me. I just want to help." He didn't really know why, but this just really ticked him off.

"Ya. Sure. A giant unfeeling robot can understand what I am going through. Why don't I just ask you if you know how it feels to be shorter then most people. I would get the same result." He turned around and stalked over towards the edge of the cliff. It had been a pretty awful moth and he new it would only get worse. He new what he had said was really cruel. But he really would rather jump then get sympathy from Optimus. Actually. With the way things had been going, jumping looked much better then how this was all going.

_'I can't believe I am thinking like this. It's only been a month. Less even. But the month has been pretty awful.' _ He heard Optimus walking up behind him. He looked over his shoulder and made sure that she wasn't able to see him looking at her. He saw that she was looking out at the horizon that he had been looking towards only a few minuets ago. He also saw that she wore a look of sadness. It suddenly set in what he had said truly hurt her even though she hid it well.

"Jack. I did not mean to offend you. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. You have been acting different. I want to make sure that everyone on my team are okay. So I will ask you again." She got down on one knee and leaned in close to him. "Please tell me what is the matter and I shall do the best I can to fix it." He paused for a moment.

"It's just that, my mom. She uh, she has a new boyfriend. And uh. He and I really don't get along." He suddenly felt really tired as he let out his pent up frustration over the past month. "He doesn't treat her with the respect she deserves. He says such awful things behind her back and treats her like she is his property." Whenever he saw that, sleez bag, treating his mother in such an disrespectful way he just wanted to punch him. But the guy seemed to spend all of his time either ogling his mom, spending time at the gym, or drinking beer. He only realized that tears were falling down his face when he felt Optimus's servo gently touch his cheek. He looked up and saw what looked like concern etched into her face plate. He grabbed onto her hand and held onto one of her fingers. She lifted her hand up towards her spark chamber. He felt her vibrating he engine and oddly enough, it was slightly comforting.

"Jack. Was it this man that calls your mother his mate the one who has done these awful things to you?" He nodded his head. Her engines roared for only a moment but it was enough to get the point across. "What kind of slagging, over barring, pit spawned," She strugled to find the right word, "human, does such things to a child? And why has such a woman as your mother, not seen these things as wrong?" He dried up his tears and looked at her.

"I don't know. I just. I guess she doesn't care enough about me to tell him to stop." Optimus ave him a slightly surprised look.

"Jack. Don't you ever think that your mother doesn't care for you. She loves you more then any other person in the whole universe. Now. I want you to go inside and tell Ratchet that I told him to give you a check over. Alright?" He nodded as she lowered him to the ground.

"What are you gonna do?" she looked over at Jack.

"I am going to go and speak with some people. Once I get back, you won't have to worry about anything." He let the lift doors shut and felt sorry for all those who got on Optimus's bad side.

* * *

><p>Greg walked into his favorite bar. His girl was at her job doing what women were supposed to do. And that is support a household. He looked around and saw the usual women sitting around drinking. As he surveyed the room, his eyes landed on one fine girl. She was wearing this short little red backless dress that with how she was sitting, rode up on her thigh just right to get him in the mood. He walked over to her.<p>

"Hay gorgeous. Can i borrow your phone number? I lost mine." She turned her head and looked at him. He then noticed that her eyes were this stunning vibrant blue.

"Really? That's the best you can do? 'Cause their is a whole line of better pick up lines that are in front of you." He smiled a smile that even made snakes cringe.

"Well your talking to me aren't you?" He saw her turn back to the bar.

"Well I can end this conversation faster then it started. Unless I know what the cheesy pick up lines name is?" She turned and looked expectantly. _'Oo. Playing hard to get. I like it.' _

"Greg. So can I buy you a drink?" She looked at him.

"A scotch. So what do you do?" He ordered her drink and one for himself.

"I'm a mechanic." She lit up at that.

"Well I'm having some difficulty with my car. Maybe you can look under the hood?" It took him a moment to get what she meant. He smiled and she quickly knocked back her drink then dragged him by the tie out of the bar. He could already feel his excitement over what was going to happen. This just never happened. Wait?

"Hay slow down. Why the hell is a girl like you, deciding to do "It" with a guy like me?" She suddenly spun around.

"You only think that is what we are doing." By this time they were out at the end of the parking lot next to what looked like this red, and blue semi. He looked over at the woman and saw what looked to him, her fazing out. He might have screamed a little he couldn't tell. He backed up slowly and suddenly hit something. He turned and let his eyes wander up to meet those of what looked like a giant blue and red robot. To say he screamed like a little girl, was an understatement.

"Who, Who the HELL are you?" The robot reached down and grabbed him off the ground which caused him to scream again.

"Who I am is none of your concern. But I know who you are, Greg James Houghmen. I have met many humans, and you are one of the worst. You bully young children and treat women as nothing but property. I have rules against killing humans, but for you, I might just overlook that rule. Now. You are going to apologize to the woman you are with now and then you are going to leave the state. And if I ever find out that you have repeated this to any other family, I will make sure that you regret every decision you have ever made that has led up to this point. And I can assure. You will regret them."

The robot lowered him to the ground and he just staid frozen in plaice to scared to move. This seemed to anger the robot as it let out a sort of growl. He stumbled backwards and then started to run away. Once he was around the corner he looked back and saw the semi again. It turned on its head lights and drove away. _'What the hell did I just drink.' _

* * *

><p>Optimus arrived at the Darby house. That meeting had gone much better the she thought it would. She had broken many of her own rules, but she had done so for the right reasons. She made a mental that when her team made the same excuse for disobeying her orders, to be a little less strict towards them. She honked her horn and hoped to get the attention of the residents inside the house. She was pleased when Jack came running out. It hurt a little that he was not as excited to see her as he would have his guardian. Anyways, he still came forward to see her. She opened the door and he hopped in.<p>

"Hay Optimus. Whatcha doin?" Optimus would have raised an optics brow at the weird way Jack had just talked. She sometimes had a hard time understanding humans. But she tried.

"I am here to talk with your mother." Jack nodded and made to open the door.

"Alright. I'll go get her." Optimus shut the door. He gave her a confused look.

"Before you go, I wanted to say something."She paused a moment to figure out what she truly wanted to say. "Humans and Cybertronians are more alike then you think. Many things have happened to me in in my life. If anything ever bothers you or the others, please, just know, that I will do everything in my power to make it right." She opened the door to let Jack out. He got out and walked away silently. He really felt bad now about what he had said earlier. He wanted to apologize but he really didn't know how to. He made it to his house and told his mom that Optimus was outside. She grabbed her coat and went outside.

Jack was glade that Optimus was watching out for him and the team. As he sat down to finish his homework he realized that over the span of time they had known her and her team, she had always been their to help them and she had always made sure they were safe. It suddenly hit him. If Optimus was always watching after her team and the children, then who was watching after her?

* * *

><p>It took only a couple of minuets for June to get outside. Optimus had a pretty good idea what she was going to say to June. She new that the other woman was lonely. She had that feeling a lot lately. But it still did not excuse her looking over the hurt that man was causing her child. It may go horribly wrong, but she had to do something. She walked up to the door and Optimus opened it up.<p>

"Mrs. Darby. I would like to talk to you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I would like to point out to all of you, that this chapter takes place after Crisscross but before Rock Bottom. In the Next Chapter: We find out what happened to Greg and Optimus and June have a heart to spark talk about parenting. <strong>_

_**So. Did I get the slezzyness of Greg across properly? Where your fists just itching to punch him? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of Greg. And if you have any ides of how you would like him ti get his just rewards for being such a Jerk. leave me a suggestion. Love you all and I will see you in the next chapter. XD**_


	5. June

**Haayy. So uh hi. I apologize for how long this has taken. I have been working on this and it has taken me a while but I have finally finished and I hope you all find it okay. Also in this chapter I have started to set up a little back story sort of. I don't know how to explain it but you will see . So anyways. Hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me if I screwed anything up.**

* * *

><p>June hopped up into the cab of the car and slid the seat belt on as Optimus shut the door and started to drive off. It was silent for a moment as they drove round the block heading towards one of Optimus's favorite places on this fair planet. Optimus thought about what she was going to say to June so as not to offend but still get her point across.<br>The last Prime prided herself on her words and she always thought before she spoke. So she decided to wait until they arrived at their destination.

It took only about ten minuets to arrive. June got out and Optimus transformed. June looked around and saw that Optimus had taken them to a small wooded area with a rather large pound in it surrounded by trees and desert shrubbery. It was a warm summer night so June decided to place her feet in the pool. There was a thud as Optimus sat beside her. June felt so stupid. She had done so many stupid things and she felt, stupid. So that's why when Optimus spoke, June cut the other woman off.

"Mrs. Darby."

"Wait Optimus. Please let me explain first." Optimus nodded her helm in agreement. "Ever since my husband left us, I have been consumed with trying to raise Jack and put him threw school, and keep a roof over his head. Now that he is older and able to support himself I don't have as much to do. He is hardly ever at home. Either with your autobots or at work and," She paused as she tried to hold back tears.

"Mrs. Darby. Its,..."

"No please let me finish. For the first time in 13 years, I have been able to think about myself. And I realized that I am lonely. Jack is the mast important part of my world and I love him more then any man. But he is getting older and he is soon going to be moving away. I just wanted someone who could keep me company. So yes I was stupid to bring Greg into my life and introduce him to Jack but you don't get how lonely I am. All I have is Jack and my work."

Optimus worked to keep back a laugh. "Mrs. Darby. I may not be human but I do know the feeling of loneliness. And contrary to popular belief, I did once have feelings, and I once shared them with someone. I loved him and thought he loved me, but in the end I found that he didn't feel such things for me. I then became a Prime and did away with such emotions." June looked up at the great Prime. She had no idea who she was talking about. But the fact that Optimus had just shared this piece of her past with a woman she hardly new. I touched her deeply.

"Now even though I may be able to grasp why you did what you did does not mean that I think it was the smartest thing to do. Jack has been physically and mentally scared by your actions. The actions may not have been yours specifically but by your actions, he has been hurt." Optimus was shocked by how quickly June dissolved into tears. Optimus had never been vary good at human emotion or any emotion for that matter. So when it came to consoling she never new what to do.

"What can I do, t-to make it u-up to him." Now Optimus smiled. She was glade the at least June wanted to make it up to Jack.

"I have found that apologizing and showing your sincerity helps." June sniffed a couple more times before getting up. She looked over at Optimus as she wiped her tears away.

"I would like to go back to my house now. I have some things I need to do there." Optimus nodded her helm and transformed into her auto mode and they drove back to the house.

* * *

><p>Optimus came to a stop just outside of the Darby house letting June exit. "Thank you Optimus." She said before quickly shutting the door and walked into the house. Optimus smiled to herself as she made her way down the road. She contacted Ratchet for a bridge back to the base.<p>

"Where were you Optimus? I couldn't reach you. Is everything all right?" Optimus felt her Spark warm at her friends concern.

"Everything is all right Ratchet. I was just taking care of some business."

"Well on a unrelated note, the children had left on the television and it said that the officials of this world caught a man named Greg something or other and they said he was trying to escape over a border to Canadia. What a funny name. Well I found it interesting that a major criminal who had stolen and killed was taking such a risk as crossing a border and another that he was trying to cross a sort of electrified border in a regular car. Such a simple thing to get caught over. I mean,.."

"Ratchet that sounds fascinating and I am glade something on this planet has caught you attention. I would love to hear more about it but maybe when I return and we are on watch tonight."

"Oh of course. Would you still like a bridge home?" She couldn't help but feel exasperated by her friend.

"No. I am close enough to finish the drive. Actually, if you like you could bridge to my coordinates and we could go for a short drive. It is a lovely night and I would love to go for a drive with an old friend. And you can tell me the rest of your,..." There was suddenly a ground bridge and Ratchet came rolling out.

"So about those boarders."

_**Transformers Prime!**_

The lord of the Decepticons looked out over the world the Nemesis flew above. His spark was laden with thoughts of the past. When things were easier. When he had all he ever needed but not what he wanted. He had the love of his life and he had pushed her away. Now they were arch enemy's and she couldn't stand the site of him. He paced back and forth until Starscream brought one of the Vhericons to him.

"He has been leaking secrets to some of the Earth scum." The leader walked over and he saw the Vhericon shaking with fear. It was a fear he had gotten to know well from all around him and he treasured it. He walked over and asked some questions. He only got shaky answers. So he decided that it would be best since this Vhericon was now useless, to ripped out his spark.

He felt a rush as the energon driped from his servose. This was why he had given up the love of his spark. This was why he would never apologize to her for it. The power. The control. He turned back towards the looking sphere as Starscream had the body removed. He returned to looking at the world that he would one day concur. "One day, you will both be mine."


	6. Ratchet

_**Holly Hanna. I so sorry. I meant to update sooner but school started and my life was through into a spiral and I have had a tough past few weeks. But hay. I have this new chapter in it. There might be a little smut in it. Nothing awful so we should be cool. Anyways. Thank you all for your patience. I know it can be tough. And if you see anything wrong, (believe me that there will be some stuff wrong.) Please leave a review or if you think i did something right, you could tell me about that to. **_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

><p>He ran. He ran as he had never run before. Suddenly he heard loud thudding footsteps from behind him. Instead of being frightened at the thought of a pursuer he felt the need to just run faster, as if in competition. He ran as fast as he could and tried to make his stride longer, extending his struts to the limit, but he could just tell it wasn't going to work out in his favor.<p>

"You seem to be getting faster old friend." He turned his head and found Optimus running at the same pace as him. _'Ratchet.' _ That name shot threw his head. He realized that was his name but he couldn't fathom why he couldn't think of his own name.

"Well with all the running you have had me do recently its no wonder. But it's a miracle my joints haven't been shredded yet." He smiled as they both continued running. Suddenly, out of no where they had arrived at the base. He guessed it must have been him not paying attention.

"I am glade these sessions have helped you Ratchet. It makes me," Ratchet waited as she searched for a word. "Here let me just show you." Optimus took a step forward and placed her hand on Ratchets helm and leaned forward. Ratchet was shocked and unable to move as there lips met. He couldn't believe this was happening. The kiss lasted only a moment but to Ratchet it felt like a year. Optimus leaned back and waited for Ratchets response.

"I, uh. Did you, uh?" Ratchet just about fainted when he heard a small sound escape Optimus. It reminded Ratchet of when she was still just a normal Cybertronian laughing at his stupid jokes. "Did you just laugh?"

"You know I find you funny." She smiled a small smile that caused Ratchet to smile too. "But I expected something more then you stuttering at our first kiss." That was like a slap to his face.

"I'm sorry. It was just unexpected." He paused. "Wait. Did you say first kiss?" This time Optimus gave him a wide, big smile. He hadn't seen one of those since, far to long ago.

"Well that sort of depends on weather or not you are okay with it." Ratchet decided to answer her with another kiss. He pulled her into an embrace as she rapped her arms around his shoulders. She put rested an arm on his shoulder and hand on his helm and pushed him closer to deepen the kiss. After a moment they separated but still held onto each other. Optimus smiled as they looked into each others eyes.

"You know this feels like a dream."

"I hope it is a wonderful dream. For it would be for me." Suddenly the ground started to shake causing a giant split in the ground. Then a moment latter, dead Cybertronians started to rise from the pit. Ratchet realized they were fueled by dark energon.

"Where in the Pit did they come from?" He and Optimus moved to stand back to back as the creatures surrounded them. They started to fight. After what seemed like eons they had dispatched with all of the creatures. Optimus took a deep calming breath and then turned to Ratchet.

"Well that was quite, um, interesting." They both laughed. Ratchet was about to reach for her hand when suddenly one of the creatures grabbed her leg and pulled her down into a large opening. He heard her calling his name as she fell aand he tried to reach for her but it was no use. His legs seemed unable to move. She had been able to grab a ledge but the ground stated to shack again and she fell back into the large crevasse. A scream ripped threw Ratchets body.

Suddenly, Ratchet found himself sitting straight up on his birth. He looked around. So it had been a dream. Well a dream that turned into a nightmare. He realized that his spark rate was fare to high and forced himself to calm down. Suddenly his door opened and a large silhouette stood in the door. He recognized it immediately.

"Ratchet. I heard you scream. Are you all right?" Optimus walked forward and got down to Ratchets eye level. She reached her hand to rest on his shoulder and immediately drew back. Ratchet found her had far too cold and after a moment she moved her hand up and felt his helm. Her hand still felt cold as it touched him. "You seem to have over heated. How is your energon levels?" Ratchet checked his levels. He was surprised to see that they were quite low. He gave Optimus the read out.

"Just as I thought. Give me a moment." She stood and left. Ratchet slid his peds over the side of his birth and steadied himself with his hands. He felt a little off balance and vary unsteady after the dream he had just experienced. It was all still so clear in his processor. Their run. Their kiss. How Optimus had screamed for help as she fell and how he could do nothing to save her. A shiver ran down his spinal strut as his energon ran cold. He realized that it must have been his cooling system reengaging but he felt as if this was a sign of what was to come. The rising darkness would soon be upon them and he feared for Optimus and what might happen. His door opened.

"Here. It's not much. But it should get your energon levels up." When Optimus noticed how his hands shook, she gently grabbed his hand and placed the energon cube between them. She helped him to raise it to his lips. After she was sure he wouldn't drop it, she took a seat next to him. Ratchet noticed that she tested to see if the berth would be able to hold her weight.

"Sat on too many unsteady berths huh?" He looked over at her and saw she had her usual emotionless face, but there was something under it.

"Do you like my new form?" Ratchet was taken aback by the seemingly out of no where question. They had never talked about how she had changed. It had shocked him greatly when she had returned. She had looked so different and she was so different. Pit, she even had natural armor, witch that in itself was strange. What shocked Ratchet the most was how her personality had changed drastically. She was hardly the woman he had come to know and it hurt him when she wasn't exactly the same. He latter realized how selfish it was to think like that but he couldn't help it. He missed the sweet, innocent little bot he had come to know.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well we have never talked of what happened and I know that you found it shocking when I returned. I just, wanted to make sure that you did not think, differently of me." Ratchet finished off the rest of his energon. He thought for a moment on what to say.

"I think that you being a Prime is fine. I sometimes get frustrated with you but I always have. You are not the femm I once new, but I have begun to get to know you. And at times it is hard because of you lack of emotion. Which I must say, is can also be vary refreshing. But I do like you as my friend and, no matter how you change on your journey as a Prime, I will always call you my friend. And I have never minded your form. Big or small, it will never impact our friendship" They both stayed silent for a moment just enjoying each others company. After a moment Optimus straightened as if she had forgotten something.

"Ratchet. If you don't mind my inquiry, what were you dreaming about?" Ratchet looked down at his hands. He had hoped to avoid this question but it seemed impossible now. Suddenly images of Optimus falling flashed threw his mind. He shivered and it must have been noticeable because Optimus reacted. "If you do not wish to tell me, I do not,.."

"No. Its just. The dream really shook me up." Optimus laid a hand on her friends shoulder for comfort and Ratchet found himself leaning into the warmth of the touch. "Well, you and I were here, at the base, and we seemed to be alone. As we spoke the ground started to shake and it split open, letting many revived Cybertronians flood the base. They looked like the creatures we fought together that were raised by the Dark Energon." Optimus nodded her helm in recognition.

"Well we were able to dispatch with the creatures and as we relaxed, for only a moment, one of those cursed creatures grabbed your leg and, uh, my leg, and we fell into one of the crevasse. I woke to the feeling of falling." Ratchet decided it was best to leave out some of his dream. When he looked up at his friend, he saw a conflicted look in his Prime's eyes.

"Ratchet, you should have told me that such memories of that strange day plagued you. I might have been able to help. And I certainly would have allowed you time to recuperate after all was done as you need after such stresses." Ratchet just laughed a little.

"Oh ,Optimus. You worry to much for your old medic. I am fine. It was a straggling memory that has now passed. You need not worry." Ratchet made another decision to not tell her that this wasn't the first time a dream like this had happened. He hated when she worried after him. There were many more important things to worry over and he didn't want to add his small problems to that already heavy load.

"As you said. '_My Medic.' _ That means your physical and especially mental health are my concern as I am your friend and still commanding officer. No matter what you say I will always worry. But anyways. I see that you are still tired and my worry only keeps you up. So I will leave you to recharge."She patted his shoulder and stood to leave. As she left the room, Ratchet didn't fail to notice how she had to duck her head as she exited. A thought came to his mind.

"Oprimus?" Ratchet waited for the other bot to acknowledge him before he continued. "Optimus. Thank you for worrying. It gives me a reason to worry over you." This got Optimus to show one of her rare smiles that she usually reserved for him.

"Well then. We shall both worry together and with that, good recharge." She nodded one last time and then shut the door. Ratchet sighed and leaned back into his berth. He felt a weight in his spark at the loss of the other bot. He contented himself with that the sooner he went back into recharge, it would end and he could see that wonderful femm. _'One day. One day, I'll tell her what I feel in my spark. When this is all over."_


	7. Arcee

**Would you look at that? Another post that isn't updated a year later. (Kidding. But so true.) And I know its way shorter then the others, but I had a thought in my mind of how this chapter was going to go, when I forgot. So I went and read some fanfiction with Optimus and Arcee and there was so much shipping in that area, Ratchet's got nothing on them. So I decided to show one with them at odds. **

**It was then I decided to make it into two chapters because I felt like it needed it. And if you look on the left, you'll see the elephants. (Typing this authors note felt like being a tour guide.) Anyways. Hope you like it and please review. Oh! And my friend who was giving this chapter a look couldn't tell me how to spell feeme. So as you just saw, I still don't know how to spell it. So if you do, please just drop me a review of that spelling. If it exists? And I'll even let you lick the spoon on the cookies that go to ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR. =D Thank you everyone. I love all of them and thank you also to who have favorited (still not a word.) and fallowed. It makes me feel so good. So thank you. And heck. Thank you to all who have even taken the time out of their lives to just read the story. So this chapter is for all of you and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Arcee walked out onto the roof in a huff. Off all the teams she had joined, she had to be the only girl. Well, besides Optimus, and Miko, but in her book Optimus didn't really count. Anyways. She found them all disgusting. They were being, well, the stereotypical male. And being from a race that didn't have the typical stereotypes, it would be a picture of those scraplets down stairs.<p>

"Ugh. Primus. Why can't we all be feemes?" She sighed knowing she wouldn't get a response.

"Because our species needs to reproduce." Arcee gasped as she looked around and saw that no one was there. She heard what sounded like some rocks shifting and then the helm of the last Prime appeared from over the cliff. "And, they make excellent sparring partners." After Arcee got herself together, pushing aside emotions, she ran forward to help the Prime onto the ledge.

"Optimus! Why on earth were you climbing up the side of the cylo? Is the elevator broken?" She wouldn't doubt it with those idiots downstairs. They could have broken anything with their charades.

"No. I found the festivities downstairs to be a bit to much." Arcee saw the pained look in Optimus' eyes before she pushed it aside. "And it seemed easier to scale the wall then to be asked repeatedly by the team to stay. Be it for my own supposed good, or for Ratchet's good." Arcee laughed a little at that. But quickly reprimanded herself and came back with hidden emotions.

"Are you saying that it annoys you when they ask repeatedly?" Optimus looked conflicted for a moment.

"Not annoying. But the decidedly sad looks about my unsocial lifestyle. Or the comments about being boring when people think I can't hear them. Those a disconcerting. I see how it weighs down on some of the team." Arcee looked down at her peds knowing that she had made some of those comments. Though she realized that she didn't feel remorse for the comments, but embarrassment about being caught.

"So uh. Am I intruding on your solitary spot?" Optimus seemed to chuckle at her comment. Or at least, the best that the Prime could manage.

"No. Well, not really. Though, this seems to be the place that I find people who wish to talk of a problem they are having. Mostly around the team. If there is something that is troubling you and you wish to talk, I will do the best I can to help." Arcee didn't know Optimus was willing to help, but if the Prime could put a stop to the stupidity that was downstairs.

"It's just how immature the rest of the team can be. I know its just in their nature, but I, find it frustrating when they treat this whole thing as a joke." Arcee sighed in anger. "They just don't get it. "

"Arcee. I do not believe they are taking this as a joke." Optimus went on to elaborate. "Everyone deals with war in a different way. Some, like with those down stairs, try to make the most out of the moments that are good with all the bad moments. The people like you, who have been fighting this war for so long, find that finding a good moment is more difficult."

Arcee felt her energon boil. How dare the Prime imply that she was numb to situations. Think that she, wasn't able to have fun or relax. She totally could. She just chose to do it less often then most. And How dare such an uptight, over baring, femme, who didn't even have relax or fun in her vocabulary, say that she was up tight.

"I do not believe that you are uptight. I just know that you have seen and been threw more then most of our team, and that would, will, hurt anyone." Arcee thought that she had only thought those hateful things but apparently not. Or the Prime could read neural nets. "And no. I do not think, nor does anyone think that you are broken. I just know,..."

"And I'm sure you know everything. Prime. And I don't know what your trying to do, but its not working."

"Arcee. What is truly the matter? I know you are angry at those down stairs, but I sense something else." Arcee scoffed.

"Like you could sense emotion." She turned her head over to look up at the Prime. "My true problem, is you. You care about nothing, and no one but your self. You and your vendetta. Turning or killing Megatron. And while you two have your pissing match, we have lost a planet. Our home. Our scrapped up home. The galaxy is afraid of both Desepticon and Autobot. And know, we are destroying this planet. So ya, my true problem, is you." Arcee turned and stomped away. "And just so you know. You know nothing." With that Arcee got into the lift and went down leaving Optimus up on the roof. And though she would never say this to anyone or show it, but Optimus felt a small fracture raced through her spark connecting with the many others that matched it.


	8. Arcee 2?

It had been about a week since Arcce had stormed away and things had been tense between her and Optimus. And by tense, it was really Arcee making things awkward. She would bring up old gripes at inopportune moments, call Optimus out whenever she made to leave when the kids invited her to one of their parties. Soon enough the rest of Team Prime started to notice the strange behavior and, being the busy bodies that they are, they went about finding out what was wrong.

Jack went and asked Arcee what the matter was and she answered in a very hostile manner. They tried to look thru the security tapes from about when they started to notice the hostilities, but Arcee was subtle and this all could have started from days, to even week before they noticed. And so from there it went on. Arcee getting more bold and at times being outright disrespectful to Optimus, who, like the good Prime she is, took the punishment for something the team was pretty sure she hadn't done. So, to find out what this was once and for all, they decided to take rash action. Something that only intelligent people in the movies would do. They were going to ask Optimus.

"What! We can't do that. If she finds out we have been going behind her back to find out a personal problem, well, you remember what happened with the racing incident." All in the room shivered.

"Ya. Bu that's the point. Us lying to her and going behind her back and lying about what we are doing is going to get us in trouble. If we ask, then we will most likely find out whats wrong, and stay out of trouble." Everyone thought on Jacks idea, and then a light seemed to come to Bulkheads eyes. He looked over at Miko who seemed to have that same light of and idea and at the same time they both spoke.

"A party." They both laughed.

"Primus. We are so good."

"I know. And you've seen how she has been acting lately."

"Which means that,"

"She is at a breaking point." The two friends turned from each other and then looked to the others who were left in the dust of Miko's and Bulk's thought proceses. "What?" Ratchet seemed to be the first to snap out of the trance.

"So for those of us who aren't telepathic, why don't you explain." Miko suddenly looked excited.

"Is that how we did it? Are you like half, Miko. Or better. Me half Bulkhead?" Bulk cut her off before she could contine to ramble.

"No. Well, not that I know of. Anyways. Ratchet is just being a scraplet. Now as we were saying. If we through a party and try to invite Optimus, with Arcee in the room,..." Bulk let the rest of the pieces fall into place in his friends heads. It only took a moment before it was all processed. The kids all looked to have excited faces while Ratchet just looked mad.

"You know how Optimus feels whenever you invite her. If making her uncomfortable is the only way to find out what is the matter, then I will live content with the thought that Otimus is a big bot, and can handle herself." He turned and left.

"Well I guess that counts him out." Jack shook his head. "Anyways. I think I can get her into the main room when you guys ask Optimus if its okay to have the party. When she gives the okay, Raf, you ask her if she wants to come. Are we all agreed?" The group nodded there heads. "Good. And you Bulk will be there to make sure that this doesn't get violent. She seems to be ready to punch Optimus so we gotta be careful so we don't end up with a broken jaw." They all ran off to make sure they were ready after planning it all out. They would ask in two hours, when Optimus was scheduled to return from her mission.

* * *

><p>Optimus had left the base on the pretenses of going to scout for energon, but really it was to clear her mind. And hopefully relive some of the weight that had settled over her spark. She had been out for about an hour when she found herself on top of a large mountain. She looked around at the vast landscape. She had always found earth a beautiful place, but this view, with the large fields of crops and the small and large rivers running thru the vast valley. She felt her arms fall to her sides and let her eyes shut as her head lull back. For a moment, she felt free. The freedom she had only felt long ago, when she had stood looking over her great city of Iacon and feeling the cool wind of night blow thru her joints and struts. And as the sun would set, the sky would light up with stars and Optimus remembered a young femme laying back on the ledge of a cliff looking up at some of those same stars.<p>

Or she had thought the same. And then this young femme met someone. Someone influential and evil. And then war and her death happened, The thought of the young innocents spark being crushed caused the weight came back to suddenly crush her spark sending her her knee struts in pain. She grabbed at her spark it took her a moment to calm her cooling vents. After she felt certain she could stand, she made to get up. That's when she saw a drop of lubricant fall to the ground. It took her a moment to realize that the tear had fallen from her face and she brought her hand up to wipe away the trail. Primes didn't cry. She stood up straighter and pushed away the pain and emotions.

_'Evelyn is gone now. Its time to forget about her and move on. Megatron killed her.' _

"Optimus. Come in." Optimus focused her mind on the present, tapping into the comm link.

"Yes Ratchet."

"Sorry for disturbing you Optimus but Fowler just showed up and he wants to talk. Should I bridge you back?" Optimus had an overwhelming urge to rub her face. But it wouldn't do to be frustrated at the human.

"A bridge would be good at my current location. How is Agent Fowler's mood?" Optimus felt the charge of electricity that came before a round bridge opens. She then heard Ratchet groan.

"Lets just say I will be glade for you to get back. See you shortly."

As the bridge opened, Optimus again felt this pain in her chest, though this time, far worse then any other she had felt before. This one felt like a sharp knife being cut thru her spark. She calmed her racing mind and tied waiting for the pain to stop, but it never did. She waited and breathed again, pushing the pain back to the recesses of her mind and walked thru the bridge.

* * *

><p>Optimus walked thru the bridge and was immediately greeted by yelling. Fowler was yelling at some of her team and was saying things about there discretion and needing to be less clumsy. Optimus was surprised at his attitude. He hadn't really acted this way since they had saved him from Starscreem.<p>

"And you Prime, are the worst of all. They fallow you and if they aren't being discrete then it must be you." Optimus took some steps forward but was cut off by the femme leaning up against the far wall.

"Your right Fowler. Optimus here hasn't really been enforcing the whole 'robots in disguise thing'." Everyone but Optimus turned with shocked expressions towards Arcee who looked like she really couldn't care less. Fowler on the other hand just looked like he was about to explode from anger.

"Prime! So you have been lax in this. I knew it. I seem to have given you to much leeway." Before Fowler could continue, Optimus cut him off.

"Agent Fowler please. I have taken all precautions to make sure that my team will stay stealthy. It would not be good for us either if humans found out about us just yet. It is true we could do better and I will start tomorrow on stealth training for the whole team. Now if you will excuse us, Agent Fowler, but I need to debrief my team." Fowler growled and with angry feet stomped to the elevator. Once he left, Optimus turned to her team.

"Now I know how hard it is to stay hidden but we must for the safety of us all."

"Sure Optimus. Being the size you are, I bet you know all about that. Being stealthy. We can hear you from a mile away with your tromping feet. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do then be lectured by an, incompetent leader." With that, she transformed and left the base. The turned when they heard Optimus moving down the long hallway and entering the training room. No one spoke for a while, just starring at the empty hallway until Ratchet spoke.

"What the pit was that?" Jack just shook his head.

"I don't think that anything we do will help. I think this is just something that they need to figure out themselves. Or we just need to put them into a room together and let them fight it out." Ratchet just growled.

"Well whatever happens, Arcee is not getting away with this. When she gets back. She is getting a peice of my,..." Suddenly a loud thundering crash was heard from down the hallway. Everyone looked to see the door open to the training room.

"No." Ratchet's words were barely heard as he ran towards the room, the others fallowing close behind.

**To be continued.**

**What the heck is this? Is this a, a plot line. An actual story emerging. What is happening to this story. I mean its not so bad, just that that's not how the story is supposed to go. So you know, tell me what you think guys. You know I love to hear from you. Do you like the idea of a subtle plot line, or should I just call these next (maybe) two chapters for Optimus. **

**And what is happening to Optimus anyways, and how should we punish Arcee for being so mean to her. If you guys want some say in the ending of all of this, give a review or if you can a PM of your thoughts would be lovely.**

**Also a side note to all of my reviewers, followers, and those who have favorited (still not a word :): This story is coming to a close and I just wanted to say to say thank you to all of you. It means so much to me. Reading all of the reviews have just made my heart soar and pushed me to write. And whenever I see those wonderful emails and see the number of you who have favorited and fallowed, it just gives me a reason to continue. Thank you.**

**Side note to all of you who read this and put up with me: Thank you guys. You have encouraged me even when none o those dears up there have had the strength to review. (You all know we have had those chapters.) You silent wonders have made all the difference and kept me writing.**

**Thank you all, and have a Happy New Year.**

**P.S. I can't even tell you how painful it is to read these story's over and over again. So I have read it over, but I doubt I got everything. So please tell me is you see anything. And if there are any plot hiccups, please tell me.**


	9. Spark Break

**Hey guys. So, so sorry about how long this is taking, but this chapter has just rebelled. I mean I have tried and tried but the words just wouldn't come. And during editing my computer crashed before I could save. And I was abducted by aliens. And I stared watching a new TV show.( Worst. Idea. Ever. When trying to write.) I also my have died at one point. Not quite sure. Oh, and then there was the fact that I was trying to make this my last chapter. **

**What!? Such shock. But yes. We are coming to the end. Not the very end, but we are close. I give it two more chapters at the most. Mostly because I am making my chapters smaller in an effort to get them to you faster. (Like that ever helped.)  
><strong>

**Now down to some important things. One: In this chapter there is an aria where my story is earning it T rating. It has implied sex (he he. I said sex. Childish I know) :) It's nothing graphic, but if you know you shouldn't be reading things like that or just doen't want to, I have indicated where it starts and ends in bold so you can miss it. Skipping it wont take away from your reading experience, I explain a general summary of what happens. So as said before, skip if you shouldn't read it.**

**The other thing is that this is my universe. Muwahaha! Ruler of all! (Well except for rights to the Transformers Prime universe.) Anyways. As I was saying before that, this is my universe, with some things that aren't in cannon. Starting with Fem Optimus. And because of this I have taken some liberties with my writing of some things. Such as what Optimus looks like under her helm. (Intrigued yet?) **

**Now if you are a die hard fan, then you might disagree with what I have written. It is a bit different, and I don't know how well it will go over with all of you, but I hope you will be okay with it. I mean I want you all to like the story and I hope that you will be a little excited at what is in store. If you don't or you do, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I need feed back. If it is hatted, then it will be forgotten and I will apologize for ever thinking it. Also, if you have anything that you must see before the end, the time is know to leave a review. I will take everything into consideration and will try to work it in before the end. **

**Oh more thoughts. I was thinking once the end has come, (sniff) I could write some other stories that can take place in the fem Optimus universe. So that is also a reason to review. Tell me if you have an idea for a story and maybe I might just write it up one day. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of this character belong to the ideas and OC's are mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No." Ratchet ran towards the open door of the training room, skidding to a stop in front of the door. He fought against the urge to pass out from his shock. There on the floor was Optimus, who seemed to be passed out. Ratchet looked her over trying to figure out what was the matter with her. Everyone else was soon joining him and he heard the children cry out.<p>

"Optimus!"

"Get them out of here!" Bumblebee picked up the children and removed them from the room while Bulkhead closed the door giving ratchet his space. Very carefully, Ratchet turned Optimus over, seeing a grey light coming from the inside of her chest cavity, where her spark was. Ratchet felt his own spark stop. Ratchet had an idea what was the matter with her. If he had gotten the diagnosis right, then they were in trouble.

Ratchet stood, going out into the hallway to talk with Bulkhead. They both soon returned to the room and with Bulkheads help, they lifted Optimus up and took her to the med berth. Ratchet noticed that Bee and the children weren't around which he was thanking Primus for. He sent Bulkhead to grab some tools he would need and to contact Bee about taking the children home. Once he was alone with Optimus again he took her hand and was shocked by how cold it felt. Like lifeless Earth mettle.

"Don't you die on me now, Optimus. If you leave me here alone with these humans, I." Ratchet paused a moment to compose himself. "I won't ever forgive you." He had no idea if her net was even functioning enough to process what he was saying, and it scared the older medic, even more then a hand to hand fight with Megatron. He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and gave it a small kiss. He held it for a moment against his chest plates, hoping that she would wake up and chastise him for being scared and that everything would be alright in the end. After realizing that he needed to start the scans, he replaced her hand her side. He walked over to his instruments and started his scans. He new that soon enough Bulkhead would returning with the tools that Ratchet needed and they would begin to working on opening up Optimus' chest plates to see what was the matter.

About half an hour later Bee was returning and was pulled in to help with the surgery. Ratchet kept a prayer in his mind, hoping above all that his dear Prime was not afflicted by what he thought it could be. After removing all of the pertinent armor from around the afflicted spark, Ratchets worst fears were realized.

With a tear in his eye, Ratchet looked in to her chest cavity, where a long crack went down the length of the spark, stopping just before it was split in half, and all along the crack were smaller cracks that splintered off in many directions that made the spark look far older and broken then it should be. And instead of the usual pure blue that was a sparks healthy color, it was a dull blue, almost grey color. Bee's hand drifted towards his leaders spark, stopping once he realized what he was doing. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away furiously, angry at himself for no apparent reason

**:What is wrong with her spark Ratchet? Why does it look like, that?: **Ratchet shook his head as he moved towards the computer looking up some files. He read over the file, making sure his diagnosis was correct and checking his facts before showing the others.

"This is whats wrong. Spark break. It is a common affliction for Primes. With all of the stress and responsibility that they take on when they accept the matrix there spark is slowly crushed and it starts to crack. Killing the Prime." Bumblebee was taken aback while Bulkhead scrubbed the back of his neck, looking worried.

"By a common problem, how many out of the original 13 were afflicted?" Bulkhead gulped when he saw Ratchets expression. If the older medics face could turn more grave, it did in that moment.

"Nine. Out of the 13 original Primes, nine of them were diagnosed. But it was thought that some of the remainders were starting to show signs of the break." Bumblebee suddenly felt anger rear up inside of his own spark at the medics words.

**:So there were signs! We could have prevented this!:** Ratchet could see a drop of lubricant trying to run down the young scouts face. Bulkhead walked around the berth to place a hand on the scouts shoulder hoping to calm him. No one spoke for some minuets as Ratchet finished setting up the scanners around the still body of the Prime. Once Bee had calmed down, he spoke again to Ratchet. **:Is, uh, is it deadly? For her at the, moment?: **The silence from the medic scared Bee more then he ever thought he could be. He had the demented and cruel mind of Megatron in his own mind and even then, he hadn't been scared enough to have a want to just hide in his room hoping all of this would go away. Bee leaned forward and grabbed Optimus's hand. **:Please Optimus. We need you to get better. I need you to get better.:**

* * *

><p>It had been about two weeks since Bee had dropped the children off at there homes and since then no one, not even Fowler, had heard from the bots. With all that had happened right before they had left, Jack had thought it best not to disturb the bots and that they would call them when everything was okay. But that Friday, 12 days after the incident, all of the children sat outside of there school making a plan for how to get into the base and see Optimus.<p>

"I have Fowler's number. Can your mom drive us, Jack?" Rafael had pulled out his phone waiting for the consent of the others in the small group. Before Jack could answer though the voice of an old enemy was heard.

"Hay twig! Where's your bike? Finally seen it as the scrap heap that it is?" Jack turned to look at Vince who was leaning up against his car with a smirk on his face, and all Jack wanted was to rearrange the jerks face with his fist. So instead he turned away, taking the higher ground. "Whats the matter, Jacky? I know you don't have many if any friends with how lame you are, but do you really need to ruin your wimpy rep hanging out with the two year old and the crazy? Or is it in the boy scout hand book to hang out with wimps?" Jack started grinding his teeth. No one talked to his friends like that. Jack started to rise and was just about to give Vince what he had coming when Rafael stopped him.

"Jack no. Optimus wouldn't do it." Jack seemed to calm at the mention of the Prime. That is until Vince spoke again.

**(This is where this story is earning it T rating. Like I said above if you shouldn't read this then don't. In summary Vince insults Optimus which leads to a bloody nose on his part. Now skip.)**

"Oo. Who's this Optimus? That sounds like a guys name." Vince faked a surprised face. "Wait Jack. Is he your sugar daddy? Well I always new you were poor, but giving yourself out for a car? But I should'a known. I always knew you couldn't get a girl." He started laughing and made his way over to Miko. SHe moved away, but he grabbed her arm, yanking her towards himself.

"Get away from me creep." Vince just laughed as Jack boiled in anger at Vince's actions and especially what he had said about Optimus. If Vince got out of this conversation alive, he would be lucky.

"Don't you worry sweetheart. I know your crazy but I bet that when it comes down to it, you like it kinky, don't you? Well If your good, I might be into something like that." Vince tried to grab a piece of Miko's hair but was shoved away by Rafael.

"You leave us alone creep." Vince just laughed, shoving back at Rafael, who fell to the ground.

"Why. You gonna throw a calculator at me, nerd?" Jack had had it and before he realized what he was doing, his fist was colliding with Vince's nose, dropping him to the ground. He walked to stand over Vince as he spoke.

"Optimus isn't a guys name and if you ever insult her again with your perverse tong, I will key your car. Got it?" Vince hadn't looked scared that is until he thought he might have to repaint his car. Jack noticed the blood running down Vince's nose from where he had been hit. He got no response so Jack pulled out his house key and started to move towards the care that Vince had been standing by earlier. The reaction was instantaneous. Vince lunged from his spot and grabbed onto Jack's leg trying to stop him. Miko came up beside Jack and took the keys making the rest of the trip to Vince's car. She examined the Key and then placed the edge on the car, starting to drag it down, peeling up paint as she went.

"NO!" Everyone stopped for a moment looking down at Vince. "No. I won't talk about him," Miko again started draging the key, angry at Vince's slip up. "I mean her! Please. Just don't hurt my baby anymore."

"And you also apologize to Miko and Raf for being a jerk." Vince looked reluctant and Miko again started scraping at the car, this time in a different place.

"Wait! I." He paused, swallowing his damaged pride. "I am sorry." The sound of scrapping paint sent made him continue. "For being a jerk." Miko waited a moment before taking his key away.

"Good. Lets go guys." Raf ran up to Jack and both turned away and started walking and kept on going even when they heard a high pitched scream come from behind them. Soon Miko was skipping up beside them. They walked a moment in silence. "Did you kick him?" Miko smiled broadly.

"Oh ya. I doubt he will be moving anywhere this weekend. You know he was right." Both boys stopped giving her a look. "I am crazy and I don't take any when it comes to friends. Especially Optimus." Miko continued walking letting the guys catch up. "So Raf. You gonna call Fowler or are we just gonna keep walking off into the sunset?"

**(And here is the end of the awkward.)**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Darby said that she would be happy to drive them out to the base and Fowler said that if they were going he would go and check out what was wrong. They all arrived at about the same time. They got into Fowler's helicopter so they could go in thru the top elevator because apparently you can lock the front of a mountain. They stood in silence as the elevator descended and the doors opened. They walked in and looked around. There were giant pieces of metal all around with cords and wires attached to them and giant dents. As they looked around at more they saw that the metal was painted with blue, red, and grey. A sick feel cam over the group.<p>

They were startled by the sudden opening of a door. In a big group they all moved to the mouth of the hallway that led to the sleeping quarters. Out of Optimus' room came Bee and Bulk, carrying what looked like medical supplies and empty energon holders. Miko couldn't contain herself and cried out to her friend.

"Bulk!"

"Bee!" The two giant bots looked at the humans and a sad smile came over there faces. They came forward towards the humans.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you guys and find out what was wrong." Bulk looked like he was going to purge his systems, while Bee looked like he hadn't had a good recharge in weeks. Bulkhead looked back at the now closed door.

"You shouldn't be here right now. Ratchet doesn't like it when it gets to noisy." Suddenly they heard the sound of a bike coming down the tunnel and they all turned to see Arcee who transformed, not acknowledging any of them, just heading towards the storage room with what looked like energon. Jack was glade of that. The last he had seen of his guardian, she was shouting at Optimus. He didn't know what was the matter with there leader, but he had an idea it might have something to do with there last argument.

"Well you have all broken protocol. You've been out of communication for almost two weeks?" Bee rubbed at the back of his head while he spoke to Bulkhead. The human group turned to Raf.

"What is he saying?" Bulk spoke to them before Raf could speak.

"He said that we should let you visit. It might help and I agree. We will take Ratchets fury." Both bots picked up the humans and walked towards the door. Jack felt like he had swallowed a rock that was now stuck in his through and he didn't know why. Jack realized that he had never actually been inside of Optimus' room before as he looked around. His eyes immediately landed on the still form of a bot laying on the berth at the far end of the room.

"Ratchet. The humans are here to see Optimus. Is her net active?" Ratchet didn't look up at them for a moment seeming not to have heard them before he spoke.

"Sort of. Its still deteriorating and they will have to be quick." With a nod the humans were brought forward towards Optimus. They were set down on a desk that was next to the berth. As they looked at Optimus they saw that she didn't have her armor on. They saw that a blanket had been pulled up around her chest and under her arms, with wires coming out from under neath. The 'skin' that they could see looked scared and grey like the color of the autobots faces.

What was even more strange about this, was that her helm was off and from the place it had once been, short black hair was now showing.

"Why does she look like that?" Jack cringed at Miko's question knowing it would get them thrown out. And he was right.

"Alright out. She needs to rest. Everyone out." Ratchet herded them out to the main room. The humans were placed up on there usual perch and glared at. It was awkward for a few minuets before he spoke again.

"Really? I can't believe how insensitive you were in there Miko. We let you humans see us without our armor, and even more sacred, a Prime!" He was shouting by the end and when you looked at Miko you could see that she felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Ratchet sighed and scrubbed at his face.

"I know. It just with all that has been happening. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You are only a child." Everyone seemed shocked at Ratchets change in attitude. "Now, uh, what did you want to know?" Miko brightened up at that.

"Well I was just wondering why she has hair? Or is it hair? Do all of you have hair, or is it just femmes? What is your guys hair color? Oh can you guys dye it? Oh! And what did you mean by 'Is her net active?" Ratchet gave her a look and she quieted down. Jack realized that when she barraged people with questions, that was her hiding her anxiety. With this new revelation Jack moved toward Miko and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"To answer your question it is exclusive to Primes and the transformation they go thru when they accept the Matrix. I do not believe it was just femmes and that it is only for Primes and the new person they become, but that's all I know. And by her net being active, they were just wondering if she would be able to hear you all. " When there was a pause Jack spoke up.

"What do you mean by a transformation?" Ratchet scratched his helm.

"Well you know she wasn't always Optimus, and she didn't always look like this. She was changed to look like this so that being Prime would be easier. Anyways, that's about all I know about this." Suddenly there was a beeping coming from Optimus's room. Ratchet ran back into the room fallowed closely by the rest of the team.

Inside of the room Optimus was convulsing, her face twisted in pain. Arcee ran into the room and aided Ratchet in calming Optimus. Jack watched as the part of t the blanket exposing the cavity where he spark was. Jack had seen her spark before, when he had returned the matrix to her. It had been a bright blue and grown even brighter when she had remembered who she was. When he looked at it now, it looked dull grey. While Jack was watching, Raf felt tears rolling down his face. Miko knelt down and hugged the younger boy, but all he really wanted was for Optimus to be up and around and reassure him that no matter what, everything will be alright.

After what felt like years, they were able to calm Optimus and Ratchet told them that one of the cracks in her spark had widened and another one of her systems had failed. This led to the question about what was wrong with her and the explanation. The humans all felt saddened at the fact that Optimus's affliction was there fault. And there wasn't much they could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>And then she dies. c: Just kidding! Review and tell me what you thought. Love you all.<strong>


	10. Weakness

**So this chapter. This chapter. This chapter is a chapter of reflecting? Sort of. It is really a very depressing chapter at least that is what I think. I hope you all at least like it a little. And I just wanted you all to know that I am scrapping the bottom of the barrel. So i need help. I need your guys' ideas. I need help finishing this up. If you have any idea don't be afraid to tell me. I love all of the ideas and I need your brain cells. Mine are fried lately and the need is great. So if you could rub two cells together for me and come up with some ideas, that would be awesome. Drop me a review or a PM. I need you all and chapters will come faster with the help. Probably. Maybe. Chapters will maybe come out faster. So lets all work together and get this story Work! Ya!  
><strong>

**Also I am trying to respond to reviews. I know, it is slow going but I want you all to know that I love every review I get from you. So if you reviewed as a member (is that the word?) then you will be getting a PM. I might wait till the story is over so I can get you all, but that will be decided, by me. At another time. Not now. Because you all want to read the story and not be lectured. So here is your reflecting chapter by three of our characters. It gets a bit sappy, but hang on. Next chapter will hopefully be better. I'm thinking Megatron. Ya. A good bady is always the cure for sappiness. C= My one brain cell is so scattered. I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**Eve Prime**

* * *

><p>Optimus had her eyes shut. She felt tired and everything hurt. Her ventilating systems seemed to rattle with each breath. She felt cold and hot at the same time and the blanket was scraping against her mesh and it felt uncomfortable. Earlier she had heard a loud searching. A few minuets later it had gotten louder and there seemed to be more of it, if that was possible for screeching. She realized after to much time that it was probably her audio systems on the fritz. She had then felt a massive pain in her chest. It had gotten worse and worse and suddenly she had realized that her entire body was shaking. The screeching had returned and she had tried to restart her optics to see who it was but had no success.<p>

It seemed to take her a while to calm down and when she does, she can feel a heavy blanket going over top of the other one. It only adds to her pain. And still the screeching continues. She finds that she still has trouble breathing and that she couldn't move her extremities. Optimus feels like she could cry. And she hasn't felt that way since, He, had left. But she doubted she could. She felt so weak. Another old feeling. Before she had been given her gifts, she had always felt weak. It had just been who she was. And now she was like that again. She wanted to hit something. She felt pain again in her chest and decided to just shut down for a bit. Just get away from the weakness and pain. Even if it was for just a bit.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was sitting in a chair her had pulled in to sit with Optimus. After her convulsions, he had added a blanket and decided to stay with her. The others had left after a time to go and be in the other room. He doubted Arcee would be with them. He had seen the animosity on the children faces and knew what it was from. Her fight with Optimus had probably been the thing that had set this all off. And truly he didn't want to be around the other femme either. She had been acting like a scraplet recently and he was pissed off at her attitude. The only reason he was around her was because he needed her help.<p>

Ratchet reached over and took Optimus' hand in his. He had done this a lot lately. It gave him something to hold onto. To show that she was still there. Still alive. He felt helpless. Weak. He hadn't felt like this in years. Not since Evelyn had disappeared for a week after recovering from her attack. He had heard something about a mission by the Elders but that was it. And then, a week later during the battle of Varox he had met her. Optimus Prime. She had come out of no where and had saved lives that day. Megatron had been furious and Ratchet couldn't help a chuckle at the memory. But even after finding out that this strong, powerful and brave femme was his shy and small Evelyn, it had made him feel small and insignificant and every bit the medic he was.

But Optimus. She had made him feel like he was worth something. Like he was contributing. It was something her and Evelyn had in common. But now, without her, without her strength, he felt weak and worthless again. And he felt old. Old and heavy and still very weak. He felt lubricant well up in his eyes at these thoughts. He pushed it down and tried to think of other things beside the femme who laid prone in front of him.

But his thoughts landed on Evelyn. The one he lost. One of many lost to the war. After thinking about how weak he was, he realized that that was how Evelyn always felt. She had been underdeveloped as a sparkling and it had effected her into adulthood. But she had always been cheerful and always had something to say that would bring you up. She had been his light and had made him happy and cheerful. But now. Now he had to return the favor. He had to give her his strength, support her and help her thru this. Because so help him Primus, he wasn't going to let her die.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the major sappy part. <strong>

Jack was sitting with his friends out in the common room. He was feeling sad and useless and wanted to do something. But he was only human, and compared to giants like the Autobots, he was weak and small. And if they couldn't do anything for Optimus, then who could. And it was there fault that she was dying. There fault her spark was breaking.

Everyone around him was playing cards. His mum had had to leave to go to her next shift but said she would return as soon as she could. Once she had left Jack was able to slip into his own little world. He thought back to when he had first met her. She had been so tall and so powerful. And she had treated all of the humans as equals. He then remembered when she had given him the key. It had been a stressful day and he hadn't thought much of it. But thinking back on it now, he realized that she had given him something so precious, so delicate, that Jack doubted anyone else had ever been given the honor of protecting it. Her spark. He realized it seemed sappy but it was true. She had trusted him with the Key to Vector Sigma and that had turned out to save her. The fact that she had trusted a human. A human she barely knew, who was so tiny, so frail, so weak. And yet she trusted him. And no matter what happened, Jack was going to save her and he was going to protect her spark. Even if it was the last thing he did. Because if Optimus could look at humans and see past there weakness and frailty, there corruption and evil, then he could fight for her.

* * *

><p><strong>And now back to our regularly scheduled program.<strong>


	11. And That's When,

**Hay guys. No. No I haven't been abducted by aliens and this is me. I know you were so thinking it. But you see what happens when I get review, PMs and fallow/favorites. I opened my email and saw that I had eight reviews. i almost died. Sure, not all for the last chapter, but I didn't realize that till I had already started. So you can thank the awesome guest who went thru and read all the chapters. It took me a moment to realize that the reviews had been for different chapters. I was so confused for a moment at one of the review.**

**The review was all sorts of angry at a character and I had no idea we hated Arcee that much, then I realize that it was for chapter 5. So ya. I'm a but stupid at three in the morning. (Its summer. Can you tell. c:) Anyways. I also got a review saying we should see how Arcee is feeling. That was from Moocky and I loved the idea. And no. You aren't an awful person. I might just kill off Optimus. (Insert evil smile)**

**But. If I ever did that, I would totally bring her back. Why? Because in cannon, Optimus is gone forever and that angers me. Especially since they aren't continuing the show. :( So don't worry. If she dies, you just have to wait a bit for me to bring her back. Anyways. That's all I think. Besides the cliff hanger, which I am so sorry about. But it couldn't be helped. Well it totally could but that would make this chapter come out later and I want impute. So there. Please don't kill me. I'm only the writer. Its the plot bunnies in control.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tranformers Prime. I wish I did, because there would be a season 4 and on.**

**P.S. Oh and before I forget, I have forgotten how the whole space bridge thing works. So I have pieced a bit together, but besides that, it might be a bit off. I am sorry, but I wanted to get you this faster and watching all the episodes, though fun, would lead to a binge watch of TFP.**

**P.S.S. I have said umpteenth twice in this story. No reason to tell you. Just wanted to. Your time has been wasted. C=**

**P.S.S.S. I have never done first person writing. Ever. So if this first bit sucks, then I am sorry. So much to be sorry for in this chapter. So much.**

**P.S.S.S.S Have you noticed that my authors notes are just about as long as the chapter? If your cool with that and like the small look into my psyche, let me know. And if not, let me know. I can totally shorten these down to only P.S.S. C=**

* * *

><p><strong>Arcee POV:<strong>

I walked slowly towards my quarters. Seeing Optimus shaking so much had been a bit much. It was scary to see her in such a position that she couldn't even control her body anymore. Not that it would matter. The connections from her net to her limbs had been disconnected during her struggle to live. I took a small breath as I entered my quarters. After returning two weeks ago to the base to find Optimus in surgery this had been my prison. Ratchet had restricted me to them unless he needed me. It felt unfair at first. Then I had some time to think.

Because of my attitude and words, the last Prime was dying. I don't even know why I was so disrespectful. I can keep my emotions in check with anything else. But when it came to Optimus, I just, lost it. She had been apart of the destruction of Cybertron, but everyone who lived there was apart of the destruction. But she had been in a place to destroy Megatron and hadn't. And it pisses me off.

My "feet" as Jack called them, were hurting from standing for a to long and I was tired My berth was looking quite comfortable so I sat down on it just to think. Just the thought of Jack pulled at my spark. He hated me now. I saw it in his eyes when the kids were standing in the hallway, and the disgust on his face was apparent and it hurt. But I understood. I had hurt Optimus and they all love her. I used to, until she had let Megatron go for the umpteenth time. He didn't deserve all the chances he was getting. But maybe that wasn't so true. Sure he had killed and murdered, but once he had been good. A fighter for those of a lower class. A mech who cared and wanted a better Cybertron. But somewhere along, he had lost his way and thought himself better.

Maybe Optimus giving him a chance was what Primus would do. He was said to be a kind leader and very forgiving of others. But then again there was Unicron. Sure maybe Megatron didn't reach his level of depravity, but he was still evil and guilty of the same crimes as Unicron. I thru myself back into my pillows on my berth in frustration. This train of thought had gotten too philosophical. I needed to let go of my anger towards Optimus. Cybertron was always going to die. The war just sped up the death. And everyone dies. It wasn't Optimus' fault. Well. At least not everything.

**Reg Pov:**

Ratchet was staring at the main computer for the umpteenth hour. Everyone else was asleep on the couches or floor. He couldn't though. He was worried about Optimus. He new she wouldn't want him tiring himself out worrying about her and not taking proper care of himself. He had run some diagnostics earlier and was now just going over the power spike reports. They received those because Decepticons had the nasty habit of leaching off power form small Earth power stations. If the drain was to low or spiked way above the normal line he checked it out and alerted Fowler. Tonight though, he realized that he hadn't checked recently so here he was looking at the many, many hours of reports. Normally he didn't mind the menial task, but right now he wanted to be looking for a solution to Optimus' condition. That's when it happened.

He was looking over the reports when he saw a major power drop in a power station outside of a small town. Usually this didn't mean much. A power drop like that in the middle of the dessert could be attributed to many natural occurrences. But when it happened twelve times in a month, that wasn't some hurricane. And when it was enough to power a space bride, well, that just screamed deception.

_'Of course they would have had to make some modifications to the earth technology. This power station has another thing going for it. A government sector called, what was it? NASA? Yes that's it. They have a satellite dish barley a mile away. A coincidence.'_

"I think not! Everyone wake up!" Ratchet had turned to look at the others while setting off a jarring noise to wake them.

"Slag Ratchet. What are you doing. Its not even 0200 hours yet." The smile on Ratchets face was a bit disconcerting. Bulk felt himself moving backwards a little. "You alright Ratch? You get enough recharge?" Ratchet just laughed maniacally.

"Oh. I'm, peachy. You see. I have found a way to fix our Prime problem. And it involves beating on some Decepticons." Everyone by now had perked up and were wide awake, urging the aging and possibly crazy medic to continue. "Well I have good reason to think that the Decepticons have rebuilt there space bride. Now normally this would be a problem, but this might just save Optimus. You see, we could take a Spark from the Well and do a transplant. Just as humans do with there harts. Its simple." They had been with him until he started talking about transplants and the Well. Bee was even giving him a funny look.

**:What part of this is going to be simple. The getting from here to where the Decepticons are?: **

"When I mean simple, I mean stupidly impossible, but when has that ever stopped us?" This is when Arcee walked in. She had heard the commotion and wanted to see what it was about. She scoffed at Ratchet's ignorance which drew attention to herself.

"Before we had a Optimus. She would do anything to save us, and if you haven't noticed, she is in far better shape then any of us. Usually." Ratchet just waved a hand in dismissal. Jack felt anger at the feeme

"I thought you said that she was incompetent. What has changed?" Arcee shrugged as she leaned against the wall.

"I have had some time to think, that's all." Ratchet realized he was losing control of the conversation and interjected again, getting it back on track. He need Arcee, as much as it pained him. And if everyone was pissed at he still then this would all fail miserably.

"We just need a good plan. And replacing the spark will be easy. Before we evacuated, there was a healthy bunch of sparks ready for body's. We just have to grab the biggest, and transplant it into Optimus."

"And why haven't we done this sooner?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't see any spare spark's just lying around." Jack was just shaking his head.

"No what I mean is why haven't we grown one sooner. If this is such a 'simple' plan, then why wait until now to bring it up." Ratchet looked down at the ground. This was not a well known fact and he felt weird saying anything. You just don't talk about what happens in the Well.

"Because sparks, our sparks, are made up of Primus' spark." It took a moment for that to sink in for all of them. The humans hadn't even thought that possible. The Autobots didn't either. They too thought the sparks just grown in a lab and transferred to the Well so that they could be near there creator. This though, was a bit much. "That is why they have to be from the Well. Primus gives them life and if they leave his system to soon, then they will die. That's why, we need to take Optimus." And that was when Raf passed out.

* * *

><p>After the drama of the week before, they had come up with a plan. It was a bit flimsy, but they were planning on there secret weapon. Ratchet had gotten Optimus travel ready and were on there way to the site of all the problems. They had declined the military escort as it had been a bit much and less then stealthy. The humans had stayed at base to open ground bridges and so they wouldn't get squished. That is except Jack. He was tasked with heading to Vector Sigma with Arcee again. To download the matrix of leadership again. Just in case things went bad.<p>

And then they were off. June worried, the kids jealous of Jack getting to go to Cybertron for a second time, and Fowler alert. He had gotten rid of any military presence around the bases so that they wouldn't be disturbed. And all human life was evacuated for further safety. Team one, which consisted of Bulkhead and Bumblebee, traveled the short mile from the drop point to the back of the building. They entered, taking out the two Verhicon guards at the door. They got inside of the building and with Raf's help over radio calibrated the machines to aim the gate at Cypertron. That part done, they just had to stop the hordes of Decepticons who would eventually come to take back there beachhead.

After they got the all clear, team two, which consisted of Ratchet, Arcee, Jack and Optimus, bridged to the Space bride and prepared to head thru. It was going well, which should have been the first sign that all heck was gonna break loose. And that's when Megatron showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know what a beachhead is, please look it up. Its a basic fact of WWII so you should know. Your welcome for the bit of education.<strong>


	12. It Worked

**I am sorry about how late this is. I have had a busy summer. My job changed my schedule and some family things came up. So this is the second to last chapter. The next is an epilogue so ya. The story is ending. I am sorry about how long this has taken. And I think the end is a bit rushed. Like really rushed. But I hope you all still like this. Leave a review. Tell me what you think. And as I am about to be done with a story, I could always use some ideas. I was thinking Justice League. Tell me what y'all want to see. **

**Love you all. :)**

* * *

><p>Megatron was having a bad day. Unlike most days he couldn't blame Starscream who was being over confident and and arrogant tailpipe. At the beginning of the war, he had been so promising. What had ever happened? Well it didn't matter. He needed all the help he could get and Starscream wasn't all bad. A wonderful punching bag if that was all. But today he was in the infirmary after making his master mad just the day before. No today, today it was his nemesis the Autobots.<p>

If it wasn't Starscream, it was those slag heaps. They had just minuets ago targeted there satellite for the gate bridge. It made his mesh crawl that he was dependent on those flesh bags for anything. He hated it. But without the proper material and equipment he couldn't do these things by himself. So here he was looking at a split screen, with the fat green one and the pest at the earth location and the femme and that skin bag on screen two. After closer inspection, Magatron also saw the medic with a metal container. He decided that the space gate was far more deserving of his attention. Especially since he couldn't see Optimus. Not that he wanted to see her. She was the last person he ever wanted to see. But not seeing her was a bit worrying.

He marched down the corridors and headed for there transport area. He was going to deal with these pests once and for all. It took only a moment for him to arrive at the bridge and he looked around with a menacing stare. He was going for intimidation and it seemed to work. The two Autobots moved in front of the container and even the fleshy seemed to want to protect it. How cute.

"If you move to the side and let me see that container, I will make your deaths swift and not entirely unpleasant." Arcee just laughed.

"Like we would ever trust you." Arcee charged at him and he easily deflected her, sender her crashing into the side of the bridge. He shot twice ant the medic sending him to the ground. Megatron reached down and picked up Jack, or whatever his name was, and set him far away, much to his protest. Megatron couldn't help but laugh at them.

"You are all pathetic. You might have lived longer if you had just agreed." He laughed some more as he worked open the container. The confidence that had been with him just a moment ago, was stolen away by the femme in the container. There lay Evelyn Pax, dressed in her Archives uniform. The one she always wore. Her hair was pulled back , with bangs hanging down below her brows. He was pushed backwards by the sudden rush of memories that this image brought. It was not so much the out fit, but how sickly she looked. It reminded him of the moment he had seen her in the hospital after there fight. She had looked so pail and it had almost made him stop his plans, just so that he could divert his efforts to making her better.

But he hadn't. He was the future and he couldn't let some, woman stop him. No matter how much she had meant to him. But as he looked down at the frail body, he didn't see his enemy. The femme he had spent decades trying to kill. All he saw was Evelyn. The beautiful, smart, shy little femme that had put him in his place all those years ago.

But she was still his enemy. He raised his sword up in the air, ignoring the cry of the bicycle. He was just about to bring his hand down when her eyes slid open. Barely a fraction, but he could still see her pure blue eyes. They looked up at him, innocent, and confused. And then there was the pain. Megatron couldn't help but let his hand fall to the side. This wasn't Optimus. This was the small femme he had stabbed so many years ago. The femme he had let get away because he was too absorbed in his own selfish desires.

"Megatronus? What's happening? Why, why can't I move?" Megatron felt his spark break. He gently reached a hand out and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch and he gently stroked her face. This was the femme he loved. And she needed to be comforted.

"Just go back to sleep Evy. Your friends are going to help you get better. Just sleep." Megatron watched as her eyes slid closed again. He slid the bio pod shut and looked back at Ratchet. "Do what you need to do. But don't expect this ever again." With that, the tyrant transformed and flew off. Ratchet couldn't help but laugh a little. It had worked.

"Let's go save Optimus."


	13. The End?

**Epilogue:  
><strong>

Optimus stood at the consul, looking over the recent activity reports. The kids were over in there area, playing games with there guardians. Every now and then, one of them would look over at the giant femme, who was ardently ignoring there shenanigans. It had been about a month since they had come back from Cybertron and Optimus was almost completely healed. While they had been there they had also scavenged some much needed parts after getting back the Matrix of leadership.

Ratchet had sent Arcee off with Jack to get the important item while he had taken Optimus over to the old hospital, where he hoped to heal her faster then he could on Earth. The time alone with Arcee, Jack was able to tell her that he was angry and why. In the end, after a bit of fighting, they figured things out and by the time they got back with the Matrix and some supplies, they had become friends again.

It took a bit but Ratchet finally was able to repair things. When her spark had cracked, the Matrix had broken. Reintroducing the Matrix started the healing process. Ratchet realized after thanking Primus, that it was probably him who had saved his Prime. Optimus had said once that when she had met Primus, he had said he was excited to get to know her better and that after a while, she had become his favorite. It was strange to think that the savior of the Cybertronians, found your best friend interesting and liked her better then any of the others.

Once home to Earth, no one had really talked about what had happened, but everyone was being careful about what they said and what they did. There hadn't been any recent activity, so they mostly went out for energon and just to scout, making sure everything was alright. And it was. For the first time in as many weeks, everything seemed to be okay for a change. Optimus was alright. Earth was safe. It was good.

As for Arcee's insubordination, Optimus had had a long talk about how she could be mad all she wanted, but that doesn't mean she could be rude and not listen to orders. There was probably some other things, but the rest is between Optimus and Arcee.

Jack looked up at big foot steps too see Ratchet walking up to Optimus. She was typing along, but stopped when he came up beside her. Jack watched as they just stared and Jack assumed they wee using a neural link to talk. Then a moment later, Ratchet placed his hand on Optimus's hand, never breaking eye contact. Now what was that about?

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest. Chapter. Ever. I wanted this longer, I was able to make it go a bit longer, but this is it. But hay! Its out! And that's what counts. The end of what was supposed to be a short fic. I put out a bunch of ideas in this end chapter, so if you like anything, tell me. I want, no, need to know. So go ahead and tell me what you want to see. As for now, I have just finished my BatmanGotham one shot. And it has a twist. Shout out to anyone who can guess. Anyways. It should be up by now, so review for the last time ever on this story, and then go check.**

** Allright. That's it. *_Sniff* _Well this is depressing. The end of the little guy. I'm really going to miss the pressure of updating. Or not.  
><strong>

**Love Yall**

**Eve Prime**


End file.
